I Want Your Love, Undertaker
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: One-Shot. Grell sings to Undertaker. Rated T to be safe. Hinted Yaoi: don't like, don't read.


**I Want Your Love, Undertaker.**

A/N: Undertaker's POV, I'm not sure if I'm IC or not. SIGH.

So many song-fics, so little time. This is just something I randomly thought of. I added in a little striptease, and voila. Grell and Undertaker fluffiness.

I doubt you'll ever see me write actual smut, kiddies. Simply because I'm not very good at it and I don't want to embarrass myself. So, unless I get help from my ever-so-smut-tastically-able-to-write friend whom we shall call "L" (THE TITLE NEVER ENDS.), no smut for you.

Enjoy this though.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. If I did, there would be more mansex and naked Undertaker's running around. Not to mention naked Grell's. -Happyfantasysigh.-

Lyrics are also not mine. They are Lady Gaga's. Happy?

"Undertaker~" The young Shinigami cooed quietly, batting his false eyelashes at the older Shinigami flirtingly, leaning towards the man.

Undertaker grinned, his hidden eyes glinting with amusement as he reached out with one hand and gently stroked the underside of the others chin, raising his hand to gently cup Grell's smooth cheek. "What is it, m'dear?"

Grell smirked, showing off his teeth as he slowly started to undo his own clothing and stepping away from Undertakers outstretched hand. He shed his red coat, folding it neatly over a chair next to Undertakers bed before starting to unbutton his crisp white shirt. "_Oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oh-oooh! Caught in a bad romance~! Oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oh-oooh! Caught in a bad romance~!_" He sang softly, opening his shirt to reveal his smooth, pale, unmarked chest.

Undertaker almost frowned from the lack of warm contact with the absence of the other males flesh, but tilted his head at the young feminine male instead, his classic grin still in place. "What are you singing, hmmm?" He walked towards Grell, moving so he could slip his arms around his slim waist from behind.

Grell winked, twirling away from Undertaker quickly. His hips swung slightly, teasing the man behind him as his lips parted, another sweetly sang verse leaving him. "_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! I want your bad romance~! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! I want your bad romance!_"

Undertaker chuckled quietly, moving to capture the young ginger again.

Grell however, apparently had other plans. He danced out of Undertaker's reach, stripping his shirt completely and throwing it into the older Shinigami's face.

Undertaker caught it smoothly, smelling the garment deeply. His mouth watered at the familiar scent of cinnamon, his tongue slipping out slightly to moisten his slightly dry lips. "Grell…" He warned, feeling a familiar warmth in his groin as he smirked at the half naked redhead, who was now teasingly playing with his striped ribbon.

Grell winked, backing away from Undertaker again to throw the ribbon at him. "_I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything, as long as it's free. I want you love, love-love-love~ I want your love~!_" Grell said dramatically, skipping around Undertaker to jump onto a lone coffin in the rooms corner, swinging his legs back and forth as he leaned towards the gray haired male.

"You have it." Undertaker pointed out, his grin still place as he shifted his body slightly, more predatorily than playful.

Grell noticed, and leapt from the coffin. He fled the room. spinning every now and then as he sang, tilting his head side to side. "_I want your drama, the touch of your hand. I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand, and I want your love. Love-love-love, I want your love. Love-love-love, I want your love_~!" He sang happily, jumping over a stack of coffins as he enters the front room, the dingy room not bothering him anymore like it once had.

Undertaker followed after more slowly, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes to reveal his yellow-green eyes to the man. Grell smirked back in response, his face heating with a blush slightly as his own eyes held Undertaker's.

"_You know I want you_," Grell continued, his voice musical to the ears. "_And you know that I need you. I want a bad, your bad romance_~!" He said, sounding slightly breathless as he moved around the edge of a coffin, out of Undertakers reach. "_I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. I want your love and your love is revenge. You and me could write a bad romance_~" Grell cooed, batting his eyelashes again.

Undertaker smirked, following the teasing male around his beloved coffins. He felt slight frustration however as he reached out to grab the red-haired mans arm and came up a few inches short.

Grell wagged a finger at him in a classic _"tsk, tsk"_ motion, smirking again. "_Oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oh-oooh! Caught in a bad romance~! Oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oh-oooh! Caught in a bad romance~! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! I want your bad romance!_" Grell leapt onto a coffin easily, swaying his hips slightly to the beat in his head. "_I want your horror, I want your design. Because you're criminal, as long as you're mine. I want your love, love-love-love, I want your love_." Grell grinned, his head tilting to the side as he gauged the elders reaction. "_I want your psycho, I want your vertical stick. Want you in my rear window, 'cause baby you're sick._"

Undertaker's burst out laughing at that, his amusement topped as he listened to Grell sing those last few lines without hesitating in the slightly. He took a calculating thought forwards, his bangs falling over his eyes once more.

Grell blushed slightly, pouting at Undertaker as he slowly unbuttoned his own pants, slipping them slowly down his narrow hips. "_I want your lo_-"

Undertaker leapt, his strong arms wrapping around Grell's slim waist and tackling him off the top of the closed coffin, into an open one behind him. They landed with a thud, and Grell gasped slightly underneath Undertaker as his back hit the soft pillows. Undertaker grasped Grell's wrists tightly, straddling his waist as he grinned down at him. "M'dear, you have my love."

Grell giggled, his head raising slightly for a kiss.

Undertaker indulged him, leaning down and pressed his cool lips against Grell's warm ones. The younger male opened his mouth slightly, allowing Undertaker's tongue easy access.

"M'dear, you're so silly. Though, you can sing pretty damn good." Undertaker chuckled, moving his hands down to gently claw at Grell's exposed chest.

Grell giggled, throwing his arms around Undertaker's neck. "_I want your lo_-"

Undertaker kissed him again, smirking. "Hush. That song is ridiculous."

"Sorry." Grell laughed, brushing Undertaker's bangs out of his eyes.

"Silly."

**Reviews make me happy. Make me happy?**


End file.
